


Wolves war

by Beautiful_alone



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_alone/pseuds/Beautiful_alone
Summary: Molly Ivywood and Ika nightshade just want to be "friends", but in a small town that's only reason for being around is two werewolf packs that wanna tear each other apart, with fangs bared and claws at the ready, their friendship is close to impossible considering their supposed to hate each other;  when Nick Zenos, learns about these two messy friends ship, along with Lupin, Alpha of the Bloodroot pack, he decides to take it into his own hands to protect them and try 'n' end the hate between the two werewolf packs and humans but the only problem is, will the four of them start or stop the war between this split town?





	1. 1. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's trying

I sigh a tired breath of relief as I close the door to the roof. Letting myself only slightly sinking to the floor. I rest my head against the door for a moment to collect myself. I am so tired right now I could go for a year-long nap. But sitting for just a while will work too. I don’t want to worry Ika.

 

The smell of fresh earth mixes with wet air as the stale sent of people who had been here before. The only smell that makes it less unpleasant is the sent of Ika.  _ Wow, I’m really pathetic at this point. _ I want to laugh at myself.  

 

It’s nearing the end of winter but it still feels weird being this warm in late May. Though I’m defiantly not complaining about the weather, the sun does seem to be nearing the horizon slowly but surely. More than when I usually get here and guaranteeing that most everyone should be gone from the school by now. Apparently, I’m later then I thought.  _ Yup, definitely murdering my brothers for this. _   
  
“What’s wrong?” Ika asks from above. I let my head fall back as I open my eyes and see Ika sitting on the roof but upside down. It makes me feel dizzy so I look forward again. Turning around smoothly so I can climb up onto the second roof on the roof and see Ika as she actually is sitting. This school really is gross.   
  
Like who the hell thinks  _ Yeah! let's make the school round with a hole in the middle for a garden no one can actually get to half the time! Let's also make it nearly four floors! but also make a fucking gym and lunch hall into two separate buildings so that they suffer longer going to their gym classes and waiting for lunch! And have access to a horribly protected roof! _ Yup. I’d really like to have some words with them... Mostly coming from my fist in their face.   
  
If you looked at it from a bird’s eye view though it would probably look a face with two misshaped boxes for eyes. One too big and one too small and a weird O for a mouth. Maybe that’s what they were going for. I still hate it though.  _ Why the fuck haven't they just made a new school already? _ _   
_   
Fucking weird.  _ It’s a fucking waste of land is what it really is. _ It sits right between Ashtree and Bloodroot territory and honestly, Ashtree could use the open territory considering we can’t use the sea.   
  
“My brothers were bothering me about what happened earlier. I’d also like to punch whoever made this school,” I mutter as I climb up the ladder next to her. Pulling myself back as my mind rambles.   
  
“Why?” She asks. Head tilted to the side as she watches me sit down next to the left of her. She doesn’t specify if it’s about my brothers or me wanting to punch the one who built the school so I answer both.   
  
“They thought Ben picked a fight with me cause I rarely bark at anyone in your pack… So they were really surprised when I told them I thought it was unfair you were being treated badly. And this school is right between our two territories. If whoever made the school didn’t, we’ed both have more land. That and everything is placed in just the right order and just the right way that you're just constantly suffering being here,” I lay down on my back and stare at the clouds and the blue sky turning a sweeter shade of pink and a darkening ocean blue when I finish explaining my annoyance. I love watching the sunset but it’s always better watching them with Ika. Though I more often than not end up watching Ika instead.  __ Oops.   
  
“Well... If we didn’t have this school we would have never found each other again. And you really shouldn’t have defended me. I can take care of myself if necessary and it really wasn’t. It was just Ben being an asshole like always,” She says quietly. Everything Ika does is unbelievably quiet. Even for a werewolf. It makes me angry but I do my best to ignore my anger as I turn my gaze to her.   
  
Her platinum blond hair blows around her face as the wind picks up. Her eyes shine more like the sun than the sun itself ever could and it makes me feel warm. They shine a bright icy-blue. I remember when we first met. I mistook the look in her eyes for naive curiosity. Now I know it’s just curiosity but it sometimes makes me laugh at my younger self for thinking Ika was naive in any way.   
  
I glance at the scar going down her right eye. Just barely missing it. I do my best not to think about the other scars I’ve noticed over time but I still feel anger flair in me regardless. She has cuts all over her face but those are just the most noticeable. Observing them somehow always makes me angry now. 

 

I remember when I first asked about them. She said she got them from a family trip gone bad- That and there is worse than just that but it’s over now so it didn’t matter. When I asked for specifics not even a week later she just said that _“They got bored easily. And the freckles on my face were too ruined by the time the actually became more creative to come up with an idea that wasn't just lines crossing over,”_   
  
It took a long time to ever fully understand what happened cause she never told me straight up about it. Just parts. Not that I didn’t do the same... But neither of us knew what pack the other was from... Not that it made the anger or our trust in each other any less.  
  
The only thing she absolutely wouldn’t talk about was the burns on her arms and her sister though I never asked the same way she never asked about Theo. Everything Ika does is quiet for reason the same way everything I do is loud. Weird how opposite we are yet we still fit together. I felt tempted to speak out my thoughts but I knew Ika would just say my anger was unreasonable and I shouldn’t dwell. Not as straightforward or exact but close enough.   
  
“You shouldn’t have to deal with that. Even if you are an omega, it’s absolute bullshit,” I say after staring at her for a while. I somehow managed to sound calmer then I feel. 

 

We’re both used to the long silence between us at this point. Of thinking of everything before speaking. Both of our minds quickly drift off to other things while not completely leaving the other all on their own.   
  
I stare at the sky again as it slowly sets itself on fire and a small part of me silently wishes it could do the same. Brett would punch me in the arm for that though. My own personally call out buddy when I get too lost in myself. I pinch my hand instead for my little brother’s lack or being here. I feel like laughing at myself again.   
  


Ika shouldn’t have to deal with bullies or assholes but especially in her own pack anymore regardless of if she’s an Omega or not. She’s had to deal with them all her life starting with Omi and it really should’ve stopped there. I think of Owen nagging me I shouldn’t let my anger get the best of me to keep myself from doing or saying something dumb. 

 

I already have enough dumb thoughts as it is. I’d probably lose the pack at this point if I actually acted on it no matter how fun it is to imagine it being real.   
  
“It’s how packs work- You know this. Omegas help keep order. Not everyone can be on the top,” Ika says finally. Silence. It lasts long enough for my thoughts to keep me from responding.  _ I could make you Luna though. You could be where you belong. It just wouldn’t be with your pack. It would be so much better- _   
  
We’re too thoughtful out of habit I guess… Gross. Anger at things I can’t just fix and lingering thoughtfulness. But that’s not how it works. Not in the way we’re stuck with handling.   
  
“Yeah but Omegas don’t have to be bullied or treated badly just cause their lower ranking or just cause they are smaller or aren’t as strong or as fast or even cause their parents were omegas. It’s just not right or fare,”   
  
“Says the shapeshifter,” She says with a smirk at me but then she sighs as if she can feel a heavyweight come back to her.   
  
“We both know that fair means nothing to Rivians. Besides- What would you do it Lupin saw you interfering with his pack?” She asks coolly. I frown back at her as the same thoughts come back. _ Then be my pack. Then it wont matter. You were meant to be Luna anyway.  _  It hurts wishing for something you already know the answer to.   
  
She pulls my arm up towards her so I’m sitting up next to her when I don’t answer for a long time. Longer than normal anyway. I pull agents her and try and lay back down but lose.  _ I always lose anyway. _ _   
_   
“It’s more your pack than his-” Ika ignores me by speaking over my words. I can’t help but give into my thoughts and she can see it despite her displeasure.   
  
“You’re going to be the Luna of your pack soon and you’re defending me as if I’m one of your pack and causing trouble for yourself like it doesn’t matter what happens to you- We aren’t even supposed to be friends! Much less...” She drifts off as if at a loss for words.  _ Then be my Luna. Become one of my pack then. They don’t even deserve you.  _ The words are on the tip of my tung but instead of speaking, I bite down on it. Frowning. When did I start frowning so much?   
  
I guess it’s fair though considering we don’t really know what we are to each other either even after being whatever we are for almost six years. Mostly cause we can’t. We both know we’re not mates. It makes me angry to think that but I can’t change it and I don’t want to ruin someone else's happiness because of my own selfish wishes. Again.   
  
“Your suppose to lead your pack and to do so you need them to trust you. Hanging out with me every night won’t help you with that,” Ika finishes. I want to scream.  _ When did I stop being so open around you? _ Yup, screaming sounds as nice as tripping off the roof right now. Wonderful even.   
  
__ you weren’t supposed to be anything a voice whispers. I think of my mother and how she believed those psychics… So much that she abandoned us to find my twin brother. Tripping off the roof seems far to easy suddenly.   
  
“Yeah but I don’t really actually care. If they don’t want me to be Luna they can challenge me or leave- Either way, I still win… And I don’t have to be around them all the time just so that they’ll be loyal. I’m already around them nearly all the time. I need brakes too, ya know?” I say as casually as I can. Ika hums as if annoyed by my point but I know it’s cause she heard the strain in my voice.   
  
“That doesn’t solve your problem with defending me when you don’t need too,” Ika interjects with a yawn as she leans towards me. I look out at the sky as it turns dark. As if the night sky is putting out the fire the sun made.   
  
“Yeah, well... If I can help it I’ll keep you from ever getting hurt or mistreated. Even if I can only help a little I’ll still do my best no matter what,” I mutter into her hair as I kiss the top of her head softly.    
  
“Would you care if I took a nap? I don’t think I have the energy to make it home like this,” Ika asks sleepily. Ignoring my comment completely. I smile softly at her.   
  
“No, I don’t mind Ika. Get some rest, love. I’ll wake you up before it gets too late, I promise,” I answer. She nods tiredly before resting her head on my lap.    
  
“Goodnight,” She mumbles so quietly I almost don’t hear it. A tired smile slips onto my face as the stars come out like shining jewels in the night sky. I idly play with Ika’s hair as she drifts off.   
  
“I won’t abandon you like they did. You don’t deserve that… They don’t even deserve you. You’re stronger than they think you are.” I admit softly. Knowing she will only bearly hear me. 

 

_ I wish you would just show them so that they’ed let you be. I wish we were mates. I wish I could call you my Luna. I wish you didn’t hate wishing so much just so that you could answer mine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And kinda failing but still trying. Anyway, thanks for reading this hot mess! I'm trying my best but it's a work in progress that's in progress of being edited at least five times every two months so... Yeah. Next chapter you'll be seeing a bit more of Ika which I'm very excited for!


	2. 2. Ika

I blink my eyes open but only feel half awake as Molly tries and gets me to sit up  
  
“Ika, wake up, The moon is up so you should get up too, love,” Molly encourages.  
  
“How long was I asleep?” I ask with a yawn  
  
“Not long, come on Ika,”  
  
“Uggg,” I grumble as I sit up fully. I stare at Molly. Her face full of satisfaction that she got me to wake up. Her soft skin and big fluffy hair full of midnight curls blending into the night makes it almost impossible to clearly to see her with her black sweater and dark blue pants. Her black wolf ears instead of human ones flick slightly.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t feel like going home,” I admit softly.  
  
“I’d offer for you to stay with me but I’m pretty sure everyone would notice your bloodroot,” I feel myself blush for some reason but I shake my head in reply.  
  
“It’s fine, Kari would be worried if I didn’t come back at all. Probably,” I feel Molly stare at me for a while before she says anything.  
  
“I really wish--” She stops. I remember when we were still getting to know each other and I had told her I didn’t believe in wishes. She said that she didn’t either but it didn’t stop her from making them anyway. I feel myself frown.  
  
“I want to go five towns over and just live there with you,” She says softly. I feel myself laugh softly. My insides warm.  
  
“But you have to lead your pack soon, you can’t just leave,”  
  
“I have a few more years,” Molly points out. I sigh.  
  
“Yeah... Maybe we’ll find a way. But for now we gotta go home,” I point out. Molly leans her head on my shoulder instead of moving.  
  
“Fine. Be careful on your way home, love,” Molly says quietly before kissing my cheek and standing.  
  
“Of course,” I say with a small smile as she goes down the ladder. I watch as she opens the door and leaves quietly.  
  
Everyone is out of the school by now so Molly’s probably in her wolf form already. She always looks so beautiful as a wolf. Her fur is soft to the touch but so dark black it looks like the night sky. Kinda like her hair, but it looks almost like a black purple in the light oddly enough.

There’s also the white spots on the backs of her ears they’re a bit hard to notice. Mostly cause Molly hates them.  
  
I feel stray tears fall for some unknown reason just as my head starts pounding with another headache. Great. Just what I needed.  
  
I sigh as I slide down the ladder and head down the first set of stairs and then the second. Even if I never came back home I’m pretty sure only Kari would notice and care that I’m not around.  
  
I blink away a few more tears from my headache as I walk as slowly as I can down the path from school to the town.  
  
There’s really is only one path to school. A worn down dirt road no one bothered to even try and pave. When it rains most of the pack come to school dirty as hell and it always pisses the school nurses off for our packs enough that it a huge shock no one is dead. I feel myself laugh as I remember when Darla had been so angry at everyone for causing a mess she had started crying and everyone got really scared until she stopped.  
  
The town keeps the only elementary-middle school in their area out of spite so we are either homeschooled tell high school or just don’t bother. Its kinda sad they hate us that much but can’t really do much about it.  
  
After passing the middle of the town and exiting near the library. I go down the road to the Bloodroot pack’s forest.  
  
The pack has been in a subtle uproar since spring is coming and Lupin is looking for his mate though I doubt he’ll find her soon and it seems the Ashtree is doing the same. I’m pretty sure all packs on Eevan that are going through spring are doing the same.  
  
When I finally reach the omega and caretaker/healer’s house near the outskirts of the clearing where we live, the only one awake is Kari. She’s looking through the shared fridge of the house and turns to me with raw bacon hanging from her mouth. Her ruby eyes are full of guilt and joy even though her ears pulled back in worry and her body is tense.   
  
She relaxes immediately when she notices me and her ears perk up with playful excitement. I just roll my eyes silently at her. She finishes eating and shifts from a brown spotted grey wolf to her human form. Quickly cleaning up the mess she made and closing the fridge.  
  
“Oh my gosh! you scared me! I thought you were Shiba for a moment. Please don’t do that again or I think I’ll legit die from fear,” she says as she calms down. I giggle as quiet as I can at her dramatic reaction and roll my eyes.   
  
Shiba is the omega’s caretaker and literally hates everyone lower than a Beta except for her siblings. Even the Deltas. She basically hates three-fourths of the pack as a result  
  
“Well be careful not to mistake Shiba for me or you will be dead,” I scold as Kari shudders. Her messy light brown hair pooling down just bearly passing her shoulders.  
  
“If I did that I’d die, and the die again. Come on, before we wake someone up,” She says before moving towards the stairs. I roll my eyes.  
  
“If anyone wakes up they won't even care and it’ll be your fault not mine,” I argue as I nudge my shoulder into Kari’s.  
  
“Hey, I’m not that loud,” I scoff and roll my eyes as we enter our shared room end the door closes.  
  
I plug in the fairy lights that are strung up around the room and Kari moves across the room to her bed.  
  
“Have you heard about all the drama with Lupin finding a mate instead of screwing around?” Kari asks as I lay down on my back next to her  
  
“Honestly I’m surprised Omi never said anything about him dating humans before,”  
  
“Mary said that from what she heard Omi doesn’t care if his mate is human or whatever as long as he finds them,”   
  
“Hum.. How’s it going with you and Mary?” I ask. Kari chokes for a moment.  
  
“What!? What are you talking about?”  
  
“Well, your both mates and are obviously into each other,”  
  
“I mean... Yeah? but She’s a delta and her family has a history of being pureblood loyal betas and ironically my family has been the same but as Omegas. Not to mention she is the best delta and leads their group? and she’s beautiful and really smart? and what do I got to off besides being her mate?”  
  
“Well, your also beautiful, and your very strong despite being labeled an Omega. Your also care a lot about everyone and everything. Also I’m pretty sure Mary Likes you as much as you like her, so stop talking yourself down,”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“Have you found your mate yet? Is that why you always come home late? to hang out with them? out they not in our pack?” I blush but shake my head honestly.  
  
“I haven’t met my mate yet. And I like to avoid dealing with everyone getting back to the pack, you know?” I answer honestly. Though I don’t think finding my mate would matter. I like Molly a lot and I don’t think anything will change that.  
  
“Hmmm- Okay. I believe you. But be careful okay? I’d hate to have to hunt some asshole down for breaking your heart,” Kari says. I feel myself laugh at the absurd idea of Kaei hunting down Molly and getting into a fight with her.  
  
“Okay Kari. Whatever you say” I yawn as sleep starts hitting me again. Kari Gets up and unplugs one sting of lights, leaving the other two on before crawling back onto her bed and sifting int her wolf. I smile as drift off to sleep next to my best friend. 

* * *

_“Mom? Mom! mom! Dad! Dad! Yui? Yuiiii! I-Ika? Ika! Ika!! Where are you guys?... Mom! Yui! Ika?” Layla ran around frantically in the dark, scared. Ika was somewhere, but not within reach._  
  
The young girl could hear her sister by the others breathing, she always panicked when it was too dark. Ika had the worst sight out of the three after all.  
  
“Layla! I can’t see anything!” Ika cried out. It was true that it was pitch black but the problem wasn’t the dark. It was that they were werewolves and still blind.  
  
How could they not see anything in the dark? it was constantly a question their father asked their mother, but it always sounded more like an accusation than anything at all.   
  
“Ika! Layla! Find Yui and run! This’ll keep you three together,” Their mother ordered as she grabbed their hands, ripped her dress and tied the two girls hands together without a second thought, she gave Layla another piece of fabric for when they find the middle child and gave the two a kiss on their heads before disappearing again.  
  
Of course, they did find Yui but they still did not understand what was happening. They were going to a meeting of the packs from different towns and theirs but on the way, something happened just as they arrived.  
  
They didn’t know why they were even going in the first place but their father had disappeared quickly after everything and the girls got lost from each other. Lucky for them their mother could see in the dark, just not as well as she should have been able to.  
  
Where were the guards though? At the doors of course, but only four guards had been there. What could they do? the guard for their father, their mother and them and then the other pack’s two guards, which meant only one pack arrived before them also meant they most likely had very little chances of getting help.  
  
They had smelled of Ashtree but also as if they weren’t Ashtree. It scared the girls but their father ignored them and their worries. They were nothing but weak pups, all beautiful, but small and weak. How could they know anything?  
  
There was the sound of fighting, howling and snapping growls everywhere, they had grown up around other werewolves well enough to tell the difference between playing and fighting and by the sound of it, this was a fight for life or death.  
  
Suddenly the girls were grabbed and hauled out of the room by a ruff man, but he smelled like a Bloodroot guard, but then again, he also smelled like blood.  
  
They were taken to their father who, for the first time in their lives, looked relieved to see them okay, wrist still tied to one another as their mother had instructed.  
  
“Girls! Where’s your mother?” He sounded scared but no one had time to answer before the door burst open and they were pulled from their father.  
  
Suddenly everything goes blank, everything is dark and red and black. One eye throbbing from cuts. her arms bruised and burned. A ruff hand continues to pull Ika along the path silently. She blinks. Realizing that she isn’t in a cellar anymore, there’s blood in her right eye. Everything hurts and stings.  
  
“Father?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Ika doesn’t speak again. Too many questions flooding her mind. Where’s Layla? Where’s Yui? Why is She with her father? What happened?   
  
The small pup stays silent, though she stumbles a lot as she’s walking through a daze and pain after not even moving for months.  
  
When they reach the border of the pack. Everyone goes to greet their Alpha. All worried. And when her father reaches them he nudges her forward and explains what he “found”  
  
“This is all that’s left! but I will take revenge on the Ashtree pack! They have killed my mate and two eldest pups! They killed Our luna and New generation of pups! We will take revenge!”  
  
And so they did. But the Ashtree pack claimed never to have heard of the meeting were the two sisters and Luna of the BloodRoot pack where rumored to have been killed let alone left their pack borders that night.  
  
It enraged the Bloodroot pack more, the only time the Alpha-Omi acknowledge the young pup, Ika was when he was using her to show that there was “nothing left,” or “That there will be revenge for this” already weak, she was now weaker as she grew they had claimed.  
  
And then Omi came home with Lupin and Ika was pushed down to Omega. They had found a new Alpha and he was their revenge but few people knew. So did they actually get revenge? or is it all just a cruel game yet to be finished? or is it all just another  
  
nightmare?  
  
Waking up afraid was something Ika had grown far to use too.


	3. 3. Molly

I awake to the sound of Sam’s voice instead of Deja’s. It makes me want to go immediately back to sleep and just ignore her.

“Wake up! we’re late!” She yells in annoyance. clearly expecting my reaction to try and stay asleep.

“Hum- it’s fine” I mumble.

Sam sighs as she pulls on my arm until I crash onto the floor with my blankets and pillows in tow. I sit up in an instant and look around confused. My hair a tangled mess around my face.

“You gotta get ready for school! get up!”  
Sam says as she pulls out a black tank-top with white words that said “fight me” on is and some baby blue jeans and throws them at me along with my soft big baby blue sweater.

“We’re going to be late and I’ll have to apologize to the coward and say shit like this won't happen again like it doesn’t happen every fucking day because no one knows how to actually get you up on time! When Deja gets back I’m leaving this to her, but she is going to wake you up on time!” Sam growls as she pushes me down the hall and towards the stairs completely ignoring me as I struggle to pull my sweater on.

Even though Deja is a beta and doesn’t have to she is like my best friend, a sister I never had and a mom all in one. Sam is kinda similar too but can never actually gets me to wake up.

Living in the Delta house means you have to take care of your own shit but sometimes on occasion, a few of the hunters will cook for everyone. I don’t see the point in making subgroups in the delta’s but they like it so I don’t say anything about it. Instead only shay is in the kitchen. reminding me of just how late I am.

She hands me a hand full of bacon and a much of coffee before pushing me and Sam out

“I so glad we don’t live in the main house or it would still be pure chaos regardless of how late I am,” I mutter as I eat my bacon in the living room. Sam frowns but doesn’t reply as she tries and deals with my long as curly hair. Its more wavy curls like moms than dads afro curls but I still like it just the same. Though we both usually leave the job of doing my hair to Deja.

“Yup, this is definitely Deja’s job! I may be your caretaker, but only Deja know how to deal with you in the morning” Sam says tiredly. Sam becoming my caretaker wasn’t really planned but I don’t mind having three mom friends that much

“I don’t know, I think you're doing pretty good, maybe you can do it for her from not on,” I joke as I finish eating and get my boots on. Sam glares death at me as I giggle. 

We go outside and head for the path that leads to the school. The salty air and water crashing into the rocks are louder than normal today. I take a deep breath and sigh as we continue walking past the third and fourth house of the pack. The sight of the water is always so beautiful to me this early in the morning even from far away.

Sam would always argue that it being 8:30 in the morning and late is not that early but I disagree. Honestly, anything before 1 pm on a Thursday is way too early for me to handle. I mean it is Thursday but it’s also 8 in the morning and that’s still way too fucking early.

As Sam and I turn into wolves I notice Mom at the door of the Main house watching us leave. I feel a sliver of worry and annoyance build up but I push it down as a morning howl to the pack escapes before following Sam to school.

It ends in a race with Sam just barely winning. We had to talk to the principle as Sam predicted we would. Mostly cause werewolves were “special cases,” and we were late so often. 

I didn’t mind that much though. I enjoy talking to Mr. Jaris. Even though I think he hates the wolves in the school it's kinda entertaining to try and figure out if he's terrified or just being himself today. 

I think many teachers hate the wolves like most townspeople do but more because we’re harder to control than because of fear. And most of the Ashtree like keeping their ears and tails out. It feels weird being fully human, personally and the first time you do it makes you constantly scared you won’t be able to change back so I don’t bother saying anything about it.

After waiting for a few minutes the principal door opens and my ears perk up. I watch as a woman around her early 40′s walk out. She sees me and her face turns pale so fast I think she might have seen a spider. It makes me think of Brett turning into a spider and I shiver despite myself. It’s so fucking gross it made me never want to turn into one ever in general.

A boy with short slightly curly brownish red hair walks out after her. He looked like he couldn’t be less bored but for some reason, I felt as if I had met him before. He faintly smelled of a wolf but also like he didn’t belong anywhere type of smell... It might just be me being tired that’s messing with my nose. 

“I’m so glad we could have Nick join our school we have quite a few students here but are always open for mo-... Oh...” Mr. Jaris’s happy demeanor drops immediately when he sees us and he suddenly looks really, really tired, and honestly, same.

“How are you both late. Every. Day? Don’t werewolves wake up early?” He says into his hand, facepalming. I frown in annoyance. Sam opens her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

“No, that’s mostly a stereotype  
humans made and we’re not even werewolves. That was stupid and offensive to both packs. Please refrain from saying that ever again. Only the Bloodroot pack are werewolves, the Ashtree pack is full of shapeshifters though wolves is a less offensive term to use if you can’t tell who’s in what pack on the spot” I say with a shrug.

The woman continues to stare at me but a bit less terrified, but the bored boy seems to be more interested now. I look back at him for a while before he looks away. I feel a smirk grew but I try and hide it.

“Oh... well, that’s good to know... And Mrs. Zenos, this is the Luna of the Ashtree pack... Molly Ivywood and also the student who keeps the wolves of her pack that goes to this school in line. She will help you and your son, Nick if you have any questions about the Ashtree pack. The Alpha to the Bloodroot pack, Lupin, isn’t available right now. Sadly, I don’t think you’ll get to meet him right now, but don’t worry, Nick, you’ll get to meet him with the human student-body president of the school and Molly here, tomorrow,” He says tiredly. I growl under my breath without realizing it.

“You mean me, Lupin and Tracy have to show a new student around the school? Again? After what happened last time?” I ask. I’d really rather not deal with Lupin on a Friday after school right now.

“Mr. Jaris, with all due respect, sir, why not just have Tracy show him around so we can avoid another incident?” Sam asks. Mr. Jaris nods as if he already thought of that and doesn’t care anymore. I would say same if it didn’t basically affect my entire life growing up to now.

“Neither Lupin or Molly are the Alphas, well, Lupin is the future Alpha, but at the moment he is not! so even if they fight a little, as long as they don’t ruin school property it is none of my concern,” Mr. Jaris says. As if that solves everything. I scoff.

“Is there a problem miss Ivywood?” Mr. Jaris asks me.

“Yes, but it is not your concern as you just clearly stated,” I say in anger before storming away to my locker. I faintly hear Sam say something as I go to class.  
I pass through my classes mindlessly till my 4th hour-lunch, most of the other humans have 5th and 6th hour lunch and only a few have it with the packs, mostly cause of our 6th hour class is history but some days it feels more like it’s because the human hate us or don’t trust us.

Brett, Dylan, and Owen all crash into me at once as we head towards the lunch hall. their voices loud and excited with Katie silently following in tow.

“How’s our favorite girl doing?”  
Brett asks teasingly.

“I’m your only girl and only cause I’m your Luna and your sister,” I say. Smacking Brett’s arm as it snakes around my shoulders

“Ouch, and I thought you loved us,” Owen teases. I glance over at him doubtfully.

“I do but you can all be very stupid at times,” I say. Katie laughs as the others flinch and act hurt.

Halfway through the field leading to the lunch hall, we enter through the left doors in order of the pack starting with me and my brothers. Everyone is a delta, but because they’ed though it’d be fun they made subgroups of hunters, sentinels, and scouts though I just call hunters deltas much to everyone's annoyance.

Once I get my lunch I sit down and watch everyone else come over after. My brothers all sting to the right of me and all the other deltas on the other side. 

I notice as the humans move to the middle. Most of them are eyeing the head tables. Some even whispering amongst themselves. I shift my ears slightly so I can hear what they’re saying half way out of sight curiosity and the other half being their horrible at being quiet.

“It’s like a Monarchy,”

“It’s so stupid, what’s the point?”

“It’s kinda unfair?”

“It probably makes them feel better about themselves,”

“It is so annoying though!”

“It’s kinda pointless, too,”

“And she must be weak if she hinds behind them all”

“Pfff- she can’t do anything,”

“She just hides behind them like they’re her minions,”

“Haha, she’s kinda slutty, don’t you think?”

“I know right!? all those boys and girls around her! isn’t she supposed to have an Alpha mate or something?”

“I heard that they could have more than one mate!”

“Eww, really! hahaha, do you think they all sleep with each other?”

“Aren’t they like... All family?”

“Ewww, how would they reproduce then?”

“Probably just fucks their cousins?”

“What the heck!? that’s gross!”

“Right! no wonder no one likes her,”

“Who gave her the right! just cause she was born the Luna!”

“What a bitch,”

“Annoying cunt,” 

“Why does she get all the pretty boys?”

“Half of them are her brothers,”

“Oh, my god! really?”

“Yeah, that’s what I heard,”

“Ewww, who would like that?”

“I heard she was supposed to be married off to some other pack or something?”

“So she’s not even supposed to even be luna?”

“Yeah! I heard someone say she probably killed her twin so that she could be luna,”

“What! oh my god! she killed her twin!?”

“That’s what I heard,”

“I heard she dropped out of her first year,”

“Omg, so she really is the useless luna like everyone’s saying?”

“Sounds like it, I wouldn’t be surprised if-”

“Molly!” Katie says from across from me. Snapping her fingers in front of my face as best as she can. I notice my brothers looking at me with worry. I fuckin hate rumors. I hate humans. Sometimes. I definitely hate groupies. And Rumors. and they're always very loud about it all.

“Are you okay?” Dylan asks. I nod my head mindlessly. The conversations still floating around my head. Where do they even get these ideas?  
Brett leans close to me over Owen and says lightly “Don’t listen to them, they don’t know anything,” Owen says nothing but looks at me as if he already knows what I’m going to say. I look at my brothers before replying. Debating what I should say.

“That’s the thing about words. They have a lot of power but many use them like they don’t. Like they know everything regardless of if they actually do and can’t help but to try and destroy anything different from them. Even if they don’t do it intentionally they’re very destructive by nature,” I say with a shrug.

“Why do you think I’m so hell-bent on everyone getting along with each other regardless of status? and it’s also kinda hard to ignore them when they’re all so loud but... Thanks,” I say as I lay my head on Owen’s shoulder for a short while before getting up and dumping my food I didn’t even touch into the trash. When I sit back down Dylan offers me some of his.

“Eat, or you’ll grow weak. It’s not healthy to skip meals and we all want you to be strong,” he lectures. For being only fifteen and very childish because he’s the youngest, he is also my favorite more often than not.

I take the half of the sandwich and eat it. my appetite returning slightly. Katie’s smile returns as I start to eat the chicken Brett gave me from home but when I notice more whispers, my ears twitch slightly but before I can hear anything Kai but his hands over my wolf ears.

“Stop it, before those retards make you angry,” he says.

“Kai, go away, no one wants to see how stupidly hot you are,” I grumble with air quotes around the word hot but he just laughs. He is actually really attractive considering but I’d never actually tell him that because he’d have a field day of joy.

“It runs in the family,” he says, which is also true but I’d never admitted that to him either.

“Sure it does,” I say doubtfully. Kai pouts as he slides into the little space on the bench between Nora and me. She, in turn, hits him on the back of the head lightly and he just smiles at her.

He turns back to me and opens his mouth to say something. His icy blue eyes teasing, but everyone is thrown off when a human named... Yue walks over towards our side and stops a few feet in front of our table. She looks pissed off to hell.

From what I know she’s the most popular among the humans but because of the werewolves, she is kinda very much not important to everyone. I know she moved here a few months ago, so she’s not used to wolf and magic dominant environments I guess. Everyone looks on edge seeing a human cross into our territory of the lunch room but I wave it off as I stand up to see what’s wrong.

“What’s up?” I ask as I walk towards her. For someone who isn’t a wolf she has a lot of fight and anger inside her just from her sent alone, must be from not growing up in such a small town.

“Why do you always get the center attention for everything? What makes you so much better than everyone else? Just cause you were born from some bitch with power,” she says. I take a deep breath before saying anything. So that's what it’s about.

“Is that all you had to say?” I ask calmly. She looks even madder that I ignored her question.

“Maybe, you’ll know if you answer  
the question,” she says with a tilt of her head.

“Fine, I do not believe I am the center of attention of anything. I am going to be Luna of the Ashtree pack because I’m a direct descendant so I have the highest power. I still do not believe I am better than anyone else though that is just a conclusion you build out of rumors you heard from bord humans and most likely your own pride and jealousy,”

“I am Luna because my mother was the Luna and my father was the Alpha of my pack cause that’s kinda how it works but I am not the Luna because I was born. That, on the other hand, is not how it works and I wasn’t even the first born. I’m the Luna because I am the strongest most honest and understanding along with the most fit for the role of leading my pack. And that doesn’t make me better then everyone else, or the center of everything,” She looks frustrated that I haven’t gotten defensive about anything yet

“Ugh! You are such a cocky ass slut. Who cares about that! “I am the strongest, most honest and understanding”? give me a break! What do you know about understanding? If your gonna be “Luna” or whatever then everyone is “lower” than you. How could you understand that? your just another know it all bitch,” she says in outrage. 

The entire Ashtree table stiffens even more. Whether from anger that she insulted their luna and me or fear for the girl, I don’t care anymore. I just wanna be not bothered by people who think I think they are lower than me.

“Like your one to talk. I’ll give you a little hint on how to not get yourself hurt before you decide to open your mouth again. Do not take my calm attitude for granted, the anger inside of me is sleeping, not dead. You poke it with a stick one more fucking time and you might end up biting off more than you can handle, darling,” I say with a low growl in my voice. She glares right back at me.

“You think your so big because you have “powers,” but what can you even do but change into different animals, “oh my gosh, that’s so cool, I’m such a fucking big deal” who fucking cares,” She growls back waving he hands around mockingly. Oh. She has no idea.

I close the gap between us with two steps, grab her wrist and spin her around so her arm is behind her and yank it down; she whimpers slightly and the humans are now tense too. If I pulled harder, I could fuck up her arm more. I lean down close to her and speak quietly into her ear.

“That’s the thing about being Luna. I don’t always need to be the one to hurt you, I could make your existence here a living hell without even touching you but there is also this thing about me that most people don’t seem to understand, I don’t like making my family fight my battles, and I don’t care about getting attention. I just want to be left alone,” I say before spinning her around again so she’s facing me. Her face is red and she looks a bit dizzy and confused.

“I really don’t understand why you humans think you can threaten me when you can barely even fight each other,” I say as I walk back towards my table, everyone is staring waiting. I sit down with my back pressed agents the table while she is still staring in shock not far from me.

“What are you going to do now? huh, Yue?”

“Huh, how do you-”

“I like to take the time and learn everyone’s name, A wolf can never forget,” I say tauntingly. She starts fuming just as a teacher comes in with whoever came to get them and notices she’s on our side.

“What are you doing?” Mr. Larms  
asks. Pulling the girl back to the human side but once they do they get into an argument and she’s sent to the principal’s office.

“Well, that was frustrating,” Brett grumbled as he takes and Owen switch places before Owen switches to Kai’s old spot across from Leo

“I’m surprised you didn’t snap her into two pieces,” Owen says.

“I thought Molly was going to kill her just by the way she was looking when the girl first started throwing insults” Kai agrees.

“Some humans have no respect for anything,” Katie grumbled. I try to hold back a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Dylan asks.

“You guys seem more offended I didn’t snap her in half,”

“That would be preferred,” Nora says in annoyance.

“How could we not be after she obviously insulted our Luna, our Mother, and our sister,” Brett adds as he leans on my shoulder

“Shut up, Brett,” I say as I push his face away but am smiling anyway. I glance at Ika’s table across the lunch room and notice she’s staring but starts talking to a really short girl with brown hair in a black leather jacket immediately when she notices I’m looking.

I look at Lupin’s table and notice he’s looking at me too. The bell rings and everyone leaves the same way we came in. 

“Molly!” a voice female shouts as the smell of Mia engulfs my senses, I then realize my face is smashed into her boobs. Mia holds nothing back ever and is way more honest than me about everything which is kinda scary.

“Mia! You’re going to suffocate me!” I manage as I try and get away. I can hear Kai and Brett howling with laughter as Katie, Dylan, and Owen ignores us and heads to their next classes together. This is what I get for having gym class with these idiots.

“Oh! Sorry, I was so excited when I saw you stand up to that girl and-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence, I already know everything you are going to say and I really wish I didn’t,” I say holding up a finger to Mia’s mouth to shush her. She pouts a bit but doesn't argue.

Mia has beautiful tan skin and long, wavy blonde hair and brown eyes and most of the human guys at this school have developed some form of a crush on her though she always turns them down. Mostly cause she’s the most out lesbian in our pack but at school, she’s surprisingly quiet about it. Though I don’t blame her for it. I mean I wouldn’t go yelling I’m pansexual to everyone either. 

Mia rolls her eyes at me but she walks with her arm linked in mine anyways. a small sway in her hips that causes them to bump into mine. Brett links his arm in my left and Kai walks ahead of us but backward so that he can still see us.

As we enter the gym area we all head towards the locker rooms, they only separated it by girls and boys instead of packs even though pack wise we have all already seen each other naked multiple times as kids and don’t really care that much about it at all.

Ika and her friend also have 5th-hour gym, Mia quickly changes into her gym clothes and I follow suit. Stopping only a few seconds to glance at Ika; I notice she’s watching me and her face goes red when our eyes meet. I’m tempted to make a kissy face and wink from across the room but I can’t.

We’d both be in some form of truble. Even though I hate to admit it, Ika’s right, my spot as luna isn’t as secure as most of the humans think. But maybe one day though I can talk to Ika and our status won’t even be a thought.


	4. 1 - Theo

I watch from the sidelines as Marcus and Iona continue to practice fighting. Sora starts clicking her tongue again. A new nervous habit of her’s that comes up when she starts thinking of everything. I think.

Every time I’ve asked her she just says “Everything,” and then stares at me tell I give up. I think me asking her so much pisses her off. She just stares at her siblings fighting but looks as if she isn’t fully here. Sometimes I worry about her even though I’m used to it.

 

“You’ll have to go up after Iona, Theo. Get ready. I doubt Marcus will go easy on you, too,” Judis teases from where she sat on the other side of Sora. If Sora wasn’t... Well, Sora, Judis probably would’ve leaned passed her and bothered me even more than just jabs via words.

“Who says that Marcus is going easy on Iona?” Simon says with a frown on the other side of me. Eyes not moving from where his siblings fought in the fighting ring. Also making a jab at his older sisters fighting skills. Honestly, they’re both going to get popped by her at this point.

Hoshi, Connan, and Grace. The triplets all write down notes and stay silent on the end of our row. Not that it’s that odd considering only Hoshi ever spoke.

Everyone had accepted they would never talk when they made up for it with enormous strength in knowledge, muscle, and speed but that was also only when they worked together.

“Or Iona is letting Marcus win,” Chris offers. Judis whips around to him even though he is literally right next to her. It makes me feel dizzy. I hope she doesn’t get whiplash from turning so fast.

“Why the hell would she do that?” She demands, the idea of letting someone else win almost as absurd as not fighting at all to her. Judis is a lot buffer and louder than all of her siblings and demands everything.

“Because Dad would get angry at Marcus for not winning unless it’s Theo-- but that’s a whole nother subject entirely unrelated to this,” Simon says distantly. Simon always watches everything so it's not a surprise that’s his conclusion. 

He takes a lot of pride in his knowledge, sadly for him, their father cares more about strength at the moment. Knowledge is important but Otsoko is kinda focused on only strength with all his plans becoming a slight mess. Though the man himself was quite knowledgeable in the worst ways.

Marcus wins soon after his sibling’s argument die down by taking his sister’s arm and flipping her over onto her back in one swift moment. Yeah, she’s defiantly going to pop everyone who bad mouths her after this.

“Ow-- Fucking-hell,” Iona growls as I stretch my arms upwards and stand. Already preparing for my fight with Marcus next.

“Need help getting up?” Marcus asks Iona teasingly as he offers her his hand.

“Shut the fuck up” She growls as she takes his hand and pulls herself up. Her voice heated but not vicious. Iona is a bunch of contradictions and anger and hypocrisy put into a person, with occasional kindness and thoughtfulness. Just thinking about the entire cluster of her personality gives me a headache. Let's hope no one pisses her off more than this today.

“Good luck,” Iona says sarcastically as she helps me into the ring and hops down. Marcus smiles at me and I swear if I didn’t have to fight him I would probably rather be kissing him instead. Stop getting distracted.

“Theo, looking as good as ever I see,” He teases as if reading my mind. I blush despite myself but keep my expression calm.

“Shut up Marcus,“ I say as I shift into a more comfortable fighting stance and he does the same.

“Ready. Set... Go!” Judis calls with Iona. Already jumping out of her seat excitedly. Marcus smirks and I throw a few punches his way just to get a bit of understanding of how high his guard is up. He dodges the first two but is thrown off when I swing to the left. I smirk back as he bounces back and shakes his head a bit.

“Man... Didn’t know we were gonna start off so serious,” He teases. I shake my head in annoyance and dodges the few punches he throws my way.

We continue like this for a long while, punching, and dodging. Landing only a few hits at a time. I wonder how well Sora will do against Marcus today... If she even tries...

“Pay attention, love,” Marcus says. Throwing me so far off I lose my rhythm and can’t dodge fast enough to realize that he’s dropped down and can only think  
fuck as he swipes my legs from under me with his in one swing.

“You lost!?” Judis calls in shocked anger. I had had the upper hand for the most part until that fucker had to open his mouth again. I roll over and push myself up. glaring slightly at Marcus but my anger doesn’t last long when he smiles at me apologetically.

“Do I...” Sora starts to say and then blinks for a moment. Confused about what she was about to say. 

“Do I... have to fight today?” She asks softly. Staring up at me and Marcus. Lately, she seems more tired than usual but I don’t say anything to avoid getting punched by her again.

“Do you want to?” Marcus asks his sister. She doesn’t say anything for a while. Just clicks her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she thinks.

“Yea,” Sora says, nodding slightly as her eyes narrow with thought.

“Then you can fight today,” Marcus says with a smile. I help Sora into the fighting ring and then look at the clock.

Shit. I’m supposed to talk to Tracy about some new kid stuff for Otsoko.

“And I gotta go now! Sorry Sora, beat his ass for me! Bye guys!” I call as I hop down and start running out of the gym.

What a wonderful fucking spy I am. I run through our territory and pass the witches dome and towards the town. To where I was supposed to meet Tracy.


	5. 4. Nick

_And into the forest, I go, to lose my mind, and find my soul - Noah Kami_

* * *

I watch as the girl-- Molly, storms away in anger. I glance at the woman with her as mom heads for the door.

“Are you coming with me or are you going to stay and look around the town like you planned?” She asks. I shrug, still not certain of my plans for the day.

“I’ll look around the town probably. It should be fun,” I say. Mom nods her head before leaving. The woman sighs in relief as Mr. Jeris goes back to his office.

I leave the school and head towards the street leading to town soon after mom leaves. Unsure of what there is to really check out. This sucks. It’s not like it’s the worst thing in the world. It just feels kinda sucky though there are werewolves, which is kinda cool if it didn’t constantly remind me of Miles. I push the thought down quickly.

I reach the middle of the town soon after going down the dirt path leading away from school and right in the center is a statue of some dude and across from it is a library. Down the left road is for sure where everyone lives and stuff but I wonder if the library has any good books. It’s a small town but their library looks pretty big and I wanna look up some stuff about the werewolves and shapeshifters here if possible.

I walk into a big but a short hallway. It feels quite warm as I enter. Must be because it’s nearing the end of winter even though it’s kinda spring? It is May after all. 

I walk into the quiet library and to the left is a desk with two librarians. One of the two women seemed to be nodding off and the other kept looking around bored instead of sleeping.

“Excuse me,” I say. Shrugging my jacket slightly. The lady who was awake looked towards me. her black hair highlighted with green streaks and pink glasses along with a very small but soft looking face. 

“Oh... Hi! how may I help you?” she asks as she perks up at the sight of me. A smile grows and takes over almost her entire face.

“Do you know where I could find any books about shapeshifters, or werewolves? Specifically in this town?” I ask. The lady laugh’s slight to herself.

“I wish I could say a specific spot, like the town history section, it’d be so much easier-- but since those four incidences when someone had tried burning and destroying the books We keep them locked up and protected or we wouldn’t have any proof of who came to the town first,” She says with a tired chuckle.

“Anyway, follow me, I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll have to stay with you to make sure nothing happens to the books,” she mutters as she stands up. I nod my head in understanding.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” I say. She nods as she leads me to behind the desk to a door. I wait as she unlocks it and follow her into the room.

“I have a question though, why does it feel like most normal people dislike the wolves here?” I ask. The woman flinches slightly as she goes over to a shelf and pulls down a few books.

“Well, most of this town think they’re a disturbance. I personally don’t care unless the personally harm me. But since nothing bad has happened recently problems have died down a  _bit_... But people still have their... O _pinions_ ,” she says carefully as she looks down at the books in her arms

“Anyway. This is what we have on the Bloodroot pack and this on the Ashtree pack and their history. We only got these through a town agreement so it’s all we have, but I doubt either are the original. The green one is kinda just a start to town related incidents and stuff. Most of the records are written by different people so just a warning. But we do have a lot more on the town if you want something else,” she says. 

Laying the first book on the table. It looked more like an old leather-bound notebook with the words “Bloodroot” carved on it. The cover ironically was blood red and root like carvings all around it.

The second book looked similar but with a more binder feel to it. “Ashtree” was also carved into the cover and it had an Ash grey color to it. It also looked like the cover had been badly burned. the third said town history and had a more greenish color though it did seem way more book-like than the other two. It also looked kinda damaged and burned.

“Thanks,” I say as she pulls down another book and starts to read.

“No problem,” She says before focusing on her book again.

I open the first book and flip through it. Not sure what I’m looking for. end up reading about pack order and stuff but it isn’t anything I don’t know already.

As much as Miles hated packs, he did teach me about them so that I could recognize them or if I wanted to join them.

My interest suddenly perks up a bit when I get to a chapter called “What started the war”. There are two packs here, and as unlikely as it is they could get along but I doubt it and this seems to prove it too. 

I read over the story twice to make sure I got it all but when I tried to read past it for more the rest of the words become a tired jumble of a mess that I give up on trying to read.

Basically, the Bloodroot was tricked into a meeting that had them lose their Luna and her pups, so their future leaders. And Then Omi their alpha gets the youngest back and claims revenge agents the ash tree pack even though they say he’s kidnapped a pup form their pack and another pack?

Good lord that's a lot of drama. The story of why the Bloodroot hate the Ashtree sounds exhausting but it could be possible Astree has a very different story from theirs.

I open to the pack order page and see a similar format to the Bloodroot again, except their description for Luna is the same for the Alpha. Cool. I continue to skim through it tell I reach what I’m looking for.

I continue reading but again the words become a jumbled mess. So The Ashtree were gonna give up their first born female as long as they weren't Luna to the Sliverfang and the silver fang would do the same with their first born male, but then their first born Theo got taken along with Zane, the one who was supposed to marry the Ashtree packs second born, Molly. But the two disappear and they blame Bloodroot because their agreement would be bad for them? 

Honestly, Miles was right when he said packs are just big families full of drama. I wonder if anyone thought about what their pups would’ve wanted. It’s doubtful but still... I close the book and set it on the other two books. Maybe I’ll come back and read these again.

“Um- I’m done reading the books,” I say. The woman looks up startled but smiles kindly at me.

“Really? That was fast. Did you find what you were looking for? or was it all a jumble to you too?” she asks. I tilt my head to the side slightly. Completely confused by her question. The jumbled mess was confusing but I didn’t think too much about it either 

“Yeah, it was... But-- Does that happen often?” I ask. She laughs and nods.

“Yeah. They put some spell on their books so only they can read them probably. There is a lot of stuff about their pack in there so it makes sense. Nothing in the old agreement said that we could be able to read it anyway,” she says with a shrug. Strange.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s your name?” I ask as she puts the books back. She looks startled then her face takes on a reddish-pink color.

“Oh, right! I’m sorry! I got so excited to see someone I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Skylar, what’s your name?” Skylar asks.

“Nick, it was nice to meet you, Skylar,” I say as we leave the room and she resumes her place behind the desk.

“Same to you,” Skylar says with a quick wave as I head towards the Library door. I wave back to her as I go into the entrance hall. I step out into the cool air and look around before I go down the left road towards a forest instead of to the actual town area and the farther I get the more curious I get. There are two packs. And it kinda irked me that the actual town area is so cramped. So it must be because the packs take up most of the space. I noticed another path near the school leading down but I wanna check out this one for now.

I got a bit of information about the packs but not where they are either of them are. so this could lead to either of them for all I know.

After a few minutes of walking and observing the forest. I notice a giant wolf with fur that looks like pure snow at the side off to road staring at me with beautiful green eyes. And before I know it there was is a guy around my age. He's really tall with black hair that falls in front of his face slightly. He stares at me as I continue to walk as if surprised I don’t care that he’s a wolf.

“Do you know your trespassing on Bloodroot territory?” he says as he steps in front of me. A slight snarl of a warning in his voice. So I was right then? I wonder if he is a sentinel.

“No, I did not. I don’t see why a human can’t go down this road though,” I say, even though I’m not human anymore. He smiles sharply in response and it makes my heart fucking stop before twisting around itself.  _Fuck._

“Because that road leads to the pack and the pack doesn’t like trespassers. Especially the Alpha,” He growls under his breath. It really doesn’t help anything at all.

“Now turn around and go back home before you regret coming into this forest,” He threatens. He must have a big temper. I wonder how people deal with him. 

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” I ask as I stare up at him. He laughs like I said something ironically stupid. I think I probably did, too. 

“I like you. Your funny, but I don’t think it’s smart to mess with the future Alpha either,” He growls. Oh, so this guy is Lupin. He sounds like the type of person who doesn’t get told “no” often or even just be ignored. I wonder what would happen if someone did.  _Nick stop being an idiot._

“So you’re Lupin?” I ask with a tilt of my head. He stares right at me as if looking to my soul and nods. 

“Yeah. Who’s asking?” He questions with a judging tone. I shrug.

“Me! Nice to meet you, I’m Nick. There’s no reason for any of it though. Just found it interesting... And I wanted to see if what that Molly girl said about you was true,” I say casually. 

_“Stop playing with werewolves tempers, you know, they do hold grudges, right?”_

_“Yeah, but you don’t”_

_“That’s cause I’m dating you,”_

_“That’s cause I love you,”_

_“Shut up, dip-shit,”_

I push the memory away quickly as I can but I still feel my heart twist in pain.

Lupin growls under his breath at her name and in an instant has me pinned to a tree bring me back out of my thoughts completely.

Well, I’m fucked. Should have taken your advice sooner than later, huh Mil?

“Don’t mention the bitch in my presence, that cunt can’t do anything right, yet she calls herself the Luna of that pathetic pack,” he says in distaste and anger.

Well, that explains why she hates him. I’d be mad too if someone called me a bitch and a cunt in the same sentence too. And does he hate her so much?

“Why not? Molly sounds like a nice girl, though I haven’t gotten to talk to her much when I saw her. You two seem to really hate each other though,” I say casually as if he isn’t trying to rip my arms off. He growls angrily again. His grip on both my wrist tightening above my head. Maybe I should wink, might piss him off faster.  _Nick, no you idiot. Do not do that.  
_  
“I will rip your insides out of your body and no one would even try to look for you” he threatens. I resist smiling. Now he’s just trying to scare me so I won't come back. Like that work on me. It should. Eeh.

“Aww, but I thought you liked me,” I say tauntingly. I seem to just walk right into danger no matter what I do. This is probably why mom wanted to move to a small town but this small town might actually get me killed.  _Well sorry mom, I probably fucked up again  
_  
“What the hell is wrong with you? why aren’t you scared? or are you some type of masochist?” He asks. I smile big at him. Maybe he’ll just think I’m crazy

“Because I’m not afraid of you? no, I just enjoy the thought of danger. It makes me feel awake. Though I’m 99% sure I don’t like my own pain in any way, sexual or not,” I say. Intensely aware that he’s close enough that I can feel his breath on my cheek. He laughs and it sounds like a quiet howl.

“Is that so? why do you smell like an outsider but also like absolutely... Nothing?... A wolf without a pack? now that’s dangerous,” He says with a smirk as he bares his teeth slightly. I tilt my head back to bear my neck in surrender. I’m not so much of an idiot that I’d fight a future Alpha. And since when have I been dominant about anything involving people, human or not?

_“Werewolf’s use their teeth a lot, don’t let one bit you as a wolf, they probably are trying to kill you then, if your human then their probably marking or if they’re bearing their teeth at you their threatening you, do not fight an alpha or even a future alpha if they do so or you’ll just be fucked. The easiest way to so you don’t to challenge them is to bear your throat.”_

_“Is there a bad thing about marking?” I ask_

_“Matters on the intentions could be there claiming you as a part of their pack, and deciding to mentor you or their threatening you, could be both, though,”_

_“Why don’t you have a pack?”_

_“Cause I don’t. Know shut up Nick, I’m trying to help you not get yourself killed,”_

“You smell like a new pup, minus the pack smell,”

“That’s a way to explain it. Half mifwa half wolf. Get the mifwa shifts with the werewolf abilities. Sadly I only get three lives though,” I say with a smile. Lupin hmms.

“Are you looking for a pack?”

“Are you looking for a fool?” Lupin smirks slightly.

“Maybe,”

“then do it,” I dare. Lupin raises an eyebrow. still smirking in amusement at me.

“Are you always this arrogant and reckless?” He asks instead.

“Do you always forget personal space is a thing?”

“If you have any problems with the pack stuff I’ll be able to help you out. Hope your mother likes dogs as much as she likes cats, though,” He says tauntingly into my ear before taking me up on my dare and biting onto my shoulder. Sinking in his teeth so that it breaks skin just a little before backing up a bit and letting me go. 

I watch as he licks the blood from his lips and turns, heading down the road to his pack. Well, soon to be my pack now too.  _Fucking idiot._ I can’t help but smile slightly.

“So you’re just going to leave me here?” I shout to him despite myself. He turns around and waves in response.

“Don’t worry young pup! The ways of the wolf will be taught to you tomorrow! That is when school starts! Isn’t it?” He says tauntingly. I just watch as he changes into a beautiful silver wolf again and runs towards the end of the road not once turning back. Next time I'll ask how he keeps his clothes on when shifting too. Lillian and mom never shift fully because of it and Miles never shifted with clothes on. I am suddenly aware of my heart racing but I ignore it.

I turn back to the way to town and decide to head home before I get myself into any more trouble. Well, I guess I got a pack now. Oops.  _Oops my ass._


End file.
